


旧情人

by Louise_T



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, al - freeform, aragolas - Freeform, legorn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_T/pseuds/Louise_T
Summary: 莱格拉斯是阿拉贡的旧情人。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4





	旧情人

莱格拉斯是阿拉贡的旧情人。  
这个词似乎与他们两人毫无干系，但十分不幸的，最终两人之间的关系还是沦落至了此地。或许只能怪罪年轻时太过仓促地付诸了一颗沉甸甸的真心，也或许是，太过青涩的爱恋，开始时便早已注定了结局。  
阿拉贡与莱格拉斯是截然不同的两个人。阿拉贡的性格中有着顺从的那一部分——这不能全然怪罪于他的养父，毕竟埃尔隆德也曾养出过埃尔拉丹和埃洛希尔那样一毕业就忙着环游世界，心甘情愿靠街头卖唱过活的儿子。或许是因为从小寄人篱下又过早地理解了世事，他鲜少反对埃尔隆德，连高中毕业后大学都选的是与义父相同的医学院，而不是他长期以来付诸了不少心血的文学。当然，自然也是有不愿浪费自己考出的高分的原因在里面的。  
而莱格拉斯则全然不同——在某些事上，有时连瑟兰迪尔都无法阻止他。譬如择校，譬如专业，再譬如爱情。  
这段感情中应该有午后教室里的夕阳，有舞会上面具遮掩下的一个吻，有毕业照上站在身旁的某人，有修学旅行中飞机上靠在肩膀的金色脑袋——独独不该有某天在合租的小公寓里歇斯底里的争吵，似乎几年以来稳定的关系只是一个周六下午的玩笑。  
或许只能怪他们之间的关系太过于稳定，稳定到了一个双方都感到无聊的地步吧——于是便只得终结于门撞上门框的一声巨响，简单得像冬天落下的第一片雪花。  
阿拉贡重重地坐进沙发，莱格拉斯冲出公寓楼的脚步声渐渐淡去，不再于他耳边回响。  
于是莱格拉斯变成了阿拉贡的旧情人。

在任何场合见到曾经的爱人都是万分尴尬的，譬如，现在作为优秀毕业生返校的阿拉贡和莱格拉斯。  
“布鲁姆先生——这位是阿拉贡·莫特森，白城医院的外科医生，主攻心脑血管。莫特森先生，这位是……”  
“密林集团的CEO，我知道的。”  
他笑着向他伸出了手，而他也笑着握了上去——简单得像是一场普普通通的会面，好像他们之间的过往都像是莱格拉斯昨晚的梦，醒来了，就什么也记不得了。  
“等演讲结束了，两位要不一起吃个饭吧？”  
“不必了，下午还有手术。”  
“要开会，不麻烦了。”  
莱格拉斯本以为这次会面就只是他平静生活中微不足道的一个小小波澜，如此便过去了——他断没想到几天后会收到阿拉贡的短信——只是平淡地问了句早，却在他成堆的垃圾信息与工作邮件中显得十分扎眼。布鲁姆先生犹豫着，打了又删，如此反复了几分钟，最终还是只得回了一句早。  
那个月莱格拉斯的短信费比上个月足足翻了三倍，到了第二个月，两人便名正言顺地交换了邮箱地址。  
像多年前的高中生一样，他们开始了书信往来——电子式的。写信的好处是有来必有往，一旦由某人开了头，就谁也不知道何时会结束了。  
时间逐渐推移，阿拉贡开始邀请莱格拉斯出来吃饭。有时是意大利餐厅，有时是麦当劳，甚至去过一次他的公寓——莱格拉斯鲜少拒绝，似乎拒绝了才是在表示他至今依旧在乎那场爱恋，而如此平淡地接受，反倒显得他满不在乎。  
毕竟，无论如何，阿拉贡也是他的旧情人。

阿拉贡在医院里见到了他最为狼狈的样子。  
那天他刚结束了第八个小时的手术，脚几乎有些站不稳，看什么都有些模糊。他本以为在隔壁手术室门外坐着的金发男人只是他的错觉，却在路过他面前时被叫住了。  
“阿拉贡。”

两人站在天台上，像许多年前那样吹着傍晚的凉风，莱格拉斯在死命糟蹋一支从他爸那里拿来雪茄，呼出来的烟顺着风钻进了阿拉贡的鼻腔。  
“爷爷心脏病复发了。烟抽得太凶了。”  
他的态度很平淡，像是在谈论某个他并不认识的人。但拿烟的手有些抖，连带着那一缕细烟也打着微小的颤。  
“我以前怎么也不能理解他，不能理解我爸——现在我能了。我觉得好累，阿拉贡……大学里期末复习周都没这么累过。”  
阿拉贡安静地听他讲成年人的悲伤，看他把一那支烟摁灭在栏杆上，让火星消散在夜里。任由那带着烟味的唇吻上来，让泪水滴落在他的衣襟上，似乎世界就此，与他们毫无干系。  
那时的他们便不再是旧情人了，他们变成了对方的恋人——仅一夜的恋人。太阳升起，这份情感便像小美人鱼的泡泡一样，悄无声息地碎了。  
莱格拉斯要回到办公室当他的CEO，而阿拉贡要重新执起冰冷的手术刀。  
欧罗费尔的冠心病不是一场手术就能解决的问题，而莱格拉斯和瑟兰迪尔都无法丢下密林那诺大的产业去长期照顾他。于是一切又回到了原本的样子，只剩下了时间流逝。  
而阿拉贡和莱格拉斯的关系至此，最多，也只称得上是朋友。

阿拉贡辞职了。  
这是他将近三十年的人生中做的唯二两件出格的事。另一件是拒绝阿尔文的表白，不知能不能算。这件事发生得毫无预兆，连埃尔隆德都不知道原因，而这位在白城医院享有盛誉，已然被钦定为了下任院长的外科医生，就这么简单地离开了他呆了快五年的手术台。  
莱格拉斯被邀请去了他家里，两人开了瓶一八年的拉图，在昏黄的灯光下碰杯，像当年那个庆祝对方考入大学的夜晚。  
“敬自由。”  
莱格拉斯为之一哂，唇角盛了温柔的灯光，有葡萄酒的醇香：“敬梦想。”  
这两个词曾经时常挂在他们嘴边，也一度离他们万分遥远，而今，又显得触手可及了。  
“你愿不愿意和我一起走？”  
“……什么？”  
“离开这里，去看看这个世界，像埃洛希尔和埃尔拉丹一样——你从未看过海，你应当去看一次。”  
“我要是去了，明天的会议谁来帮我开？”莱格拉斯一笑，“不了。你一个人去就好。”  
“那么，”阿拉贡似是料到了他的回答，放下了红酒杯，“既然如此，你是否愿意做我的恋人——就当是给我一个让我回到这个城市的理由。”  
莱格拉斯的回应是眼底遮掩不住的惊慌失措，匆忙离去的脚步声，和一句微不可闻的道别。  
但这次莱格拉斯没来得及走太远——他刚推开公寓的大门，就听见了身后传来了一声呼喊。  
“我上次没有追出来。对不起，这次不会了。哪怕你要拒绝，至少，请允许我送你回家。”  
莱格拉斯看着自己的旧情人，伸手挽起一缕在奔跑中散落下的金发：“我开车了，”他沉默了一下，才道，“多谢你的好意。”  
阿拉贡站在公寓的门口，看着他逐渐远去的背影——直到那个背影转过了身，向他奔来。  
莱格拉斯奔向了他的恋人。  
阿拉贡没有旧情人了。


End file.
